


The Subtle Art of Arse Eating; or How Draco Learned to Be Open With His Desires and Had Mind-Blowing Sex

by adavison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Experienced Harry Potter, Inexperienced Draco Malfoy, M/M, Rimming, informed consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison/pseuds/adavison
Summary: Talking about one's fantasies is so much easier in the dark. With Harry's gentle prompting, Draco is able to ask for what he wants in the bedroom and is ecstatic when Harry teaches him about the pleasures of rimming.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 24
Kudos: 278
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	The Subtle Art of Arse Eating; or How Draco Learned to Be Open With His Desires and Had Mind-Blowing Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M0stlyVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/gifts).



> THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE!!!
> 
> First of all, I want to send a HUGE THANK YOU to the team of people who helped whip this fic into shape:
> 
> My constant cheerleader, the Christina to my Meredith: [Ms_SackvilleWest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_SackvilleWest/profile)  
> My Alpha/Beta, my friend, a kindred spirit and fellow Hufflepuff: [meditationsinemergencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meditationsinemergencies/profile)
> 
> My Beta, fellow Drarry lover, and an amazingly talented writer:[Drarrelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/profile)  
> Ass Eating Consultant Extraordinaire, a god among men: Protan
> 
> Thank you so much to the mods! This has been an amazing fest and I can't wait to see all of the amazing works of art and writing that come out of this!
> 
> Last, but not least, I want to dedicate this fic to [M0stlyVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0stlyVoid/profile) and thank them for their amazing prompt: [Rimming](https://jttblack.tumblr.com/post/190142514463/jd-phoenix-jett-black-from-cockyboys).

Lying in the dark next to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, was so much nicer than Draco could have ever imagined. In his mind, the man—while devilishly handsome—would be awkward and bumbling, he would sleep on sheets made of a poly blend with a thread count that pretended to be at least two hundred. The mattress would be lumpy and the furniture itself would be something he purchased and put together himself from one of those Muggle big box stores. He had not expected the opposite to be true. 

Soon after the war, Harry completely restored Grimmauld Place. Walburga’s portrait had been destroyed. Every cursed object was removed. The house was cleansed of all Dark Magic and everything had been updated. The only thing Harry left completely untouched were the brass plates outside Sirius and Regulus’ old bedrooms that bore their names. He had breathed light into a place that before had only been darkness and now, five years later, Draco thought Harry was doing the same for him. 

The pair had officially been together for three months, coming together rather unexpectedly—at least for them. They had long since passed the “getting to know you” stage, having spent the years after the war on much more civil terms due to work and their ever-tightening circle of mutual friends. That spark that could grow into love had already begun to burn like an inferno, yet neither was yet brave enough to say the words. 

Though the intensity and emotions were there, this was only Draco’s fourth time in Harry’s bed. They had agreed to take things slow, to not rush anything and, for that, he was exceedingly grateful. Contrary to popular belief, Slytherin was not the promiscuous house. They might have been more openminded, but sex wasn’t something to participate in lightly. 

Growing up, he had only been given a small amount of information: a short course on human anatomy and sexuality by Madam Pomfrey and a very brief discussion with his father on his sixteenth birthday which consisted of being handed a book on sex magic, being shown how to cast protection and contraception charms, and a stern warning to not get anyone pregnant out of wedlock. He graduated Hogwarts having experienced nothing more than an intense snogging session. While doing his apprenticeship, Draco dated a bit but was hesitant to try anything more than a handjob.

It wasn’t that he thought his first time should be something spectacular—he had overheard enough stories in the dormitories to know just how unlikely that was--but he did want to be in love with any person he was that intimate with. He wanted to feel comfortable, safe, and cared for. In the last few months, Harry had done just that. 

Harry never pushed him, at least not sexually. Though more experienced, he always let Draco lead, let Draco set the pace. He was patient and gave so much. It was as though he received pleasure by giving pleasure, and Draco wasn’t complaining. The quick and dirty hand jobs he had been used to giving and receiving on his few dates and in the gent’s at the clubs were nothing compared to his time in bed with Harry. 

They hadn’t done much more, but frotting had quickly become Draco’s favourite. And the first time he took Potter into his mouth…he thought he would weep with joy. He was utterly addicted to the feel of Harry’s skin on his and the reverent, almost worshipful way they explored each other’s bodies. Draco was a quick study and Harry an excellent teacher. 

They hadn’t done anything sexual that night. Harry had needed to stay late at work so they pushed their reservation to eight. Dinner ended up running long and by the time they left at ten, neither had felt like doing anything more strenuous than being in each other’s company. Harry had shyly asked him to stay the night, and he found that he couldn’t refuse.

So now, it was gone midnight and Draco was curled up under Potter’s navy blue duvet in the dark listening to the man prattle on about  _ The Once and Future King _ . Harry had read it as a child, snuck a copy into his cupboard and read the book over and over until it fell apart. During a recent inventory of the library, Harry found a copy with Sirius’ familiar scrawl annotating each page. Initially, Draco had baulked at the blatant disregard for the sanctity of books, but when he saw Harry’s face light up, he quickly pushed those thoughts aside and revelled in Harry’s joy.

The man spoke with such enthusiasm that even in the darkness, Draco could almost see the animated way Harry’s face moved as he told the story. He wasn’t much of a fiction reader, preferring histories and biographies, but the way Harry spoke about this King Arthur and a fictionalised version of Merlin, he found himself curious to try the book and said so. He had a feeling that it would be waiting for him the next morning beside his cup of tea instead of  _ The Prophet _ .

“What was that you were reading the other day?” Harry asked. “I couldn’t see the cover, but you seemed rather engrossed by it.”

The tips of Draco’s ears turned pink, and he was grateful that Harry couldn’t see it. “Oh, nothing much,” he finally choked out. “Just, um…”

Harry was quiet and gave Draco the time to find his words. The dark was emboldening. Something about not being able to see each other very well gave him the strength to plough through a conversation that he normally would find near impossible.

“It was…a book about sex,” he continued slowly.

He could almost hear Harry’s soft grin. “Found Sirius’ old werewolf and vampire romance novels, did you?” the man teased.

“No, I most certainly did not,” Draco snapped, reverting back to his defensive self before taking a breath and calming down. He had been working on his tendency to hide embarrassment and discomfort behind a wall of snark and superiority. It was slow going, but Harry was patient and understanding. 

The man laughed, “Well if you change your mind, I’ll set a few of my favourites out for you.”

Draco wanted to feel scandalised, but a spark of warmth pooled in his groin that he couldn’t completely ignore. “Maybe,” he said.

“So,” Harry prompted, “tell me about your book.”

“As I said, it was about sex, particularly between two males.” Harry’s silence felt curious and inviting him to speak further. “I, um…I thought that since I’m not very experienced, it might be good to read up on it. Learn other ways to please you other than—”

“Draco,” Harry cut him off and scooted closer in the bed, grabbing his hand and squeezing affectionately. “You don’t have to do that. I don’t need anything more than you. Sex is great, but it’s not necessary. It’s just a way for us to physically manifest our feelings, a different form of intimacy. Please don’t think that you have to do something, or be someone, else—”

Draco silenced him with a kiss, and though it was brief and chaste, the contact soothed each of them like salve to a wound. “If you would have let me finish,” he chuckled, “I would have gone on to say that I want to learn ways to please you  _ and _ me. I…I want to try more. I think I’m ready to do more. With you.”

Harry’s breath hitched and he pressed their foreheads together while playing with Draco’s hair. “We don’t have to rush this,” he whispered. “We can take this as slowly as you want—as you need. I don’t want to push you into anything you’re not ready for.”

Draco’s heart swelled at the declaration as it always did. He was so grateful that the universe had seen fit to bless him with such a remarkable man. A man he had loved in secret for so many years. A man who took the time to really get to know him as he was now, as someone more than just the mark on his forearm. A man who left the past in the past. A man who was genuine and caring and not at all the spoiled prat he originally thought him to be.

“I know,” he whispered. “I’m not ready to try  _ everything _ just yet, but I did find some things that sounded interesting.”

“Oh? Do you feel comfortable telling me what they are?”

Draco was sure Harry could feel the blush now radiating off of him in waves, but the man was kind enough not to mention it if he did. 

“I…I want to feel you inside of me and I’d...like to do it the other way round too. Not right now, but soon. But before that, maybe we could try fingering and rimming. Is that…is that okay? Do, um…any of those interest you?” he stuttered out.

Harry’s breath hitched. “Yes,” he murmured, low in his chest. “I’d love to try all of those things with you whenever you’re ready. Is there one you would prefer to try first, or would you like to do them both?”

“Um, just one. I’d like to try the rimming first. Work my way up—”

“You know, you don’t have to bottom if that’s not something you’re—”

“No, I am. I want to try that with you, but not just yet. I thought this might be a good step in that direction. However, I…” he paused for a long moment. “I’m a bit worried that…that I won’t be any good.” 

Harry kissed him lightly and continued playing with his platinum-blond locks. 

“I mean, I’ve read all I could find about it, but reading about something doesn’t always give you practical knowledge. And I want it to be good for you. I’m just nervous, I guess, and worried.”

“Draco,” Harry said gently, “when we were in school and you studied, what did you do to make sure you really retained the information?”

He wasn’t exactly sure where Harry was going with this but decided to play along.

“Well,” he said, affecting an imperial air, “I would read through the text, watch a practical demonstration, and then practice.”

He could almost hear Harry’s smirk.

“What if we applied that same discipline now? You’ve already read up on the subject. What if I gave you a practical demonstration? That way, you know what it’s actually like. Then later, if you want, you can give me one. Does that sound good?”

Draco felt as though his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. “You’d be willing to do that?”

“Of course. Just let me know whenever you’re ready and we’ll try it.”

“Harry,” Draco said after a pause, “what if I’m ready now?”

Harry sat up and flicked on the light. He pulled Draco up with him, looking his lover in the eye. “Are you sure? Just because we’ve talked about it doesn’t mean we have to—”

“Do you not want to?”

Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair. “Of course I want to. Draco, I’ve had such a hard time not touching you during this whole conversation. I  _ want _ you, but I will not push you into doing anything you’re not ready for.”

Draco reached out and pulled Harry to him, placing a searing kiss upon those full lips. Feeling bold, he grabbed Harry’s hand and laid it against his already swollen cock. “I want you,” Draco moaned against Harry’s mouth. “I’m ready. Please, show me how so I can taste you. All of you.”

Harry gasped and pressed Draco back into the mattress, his hardened length pressing against Draco’s. He kissed a trail along Draco’s jaw to the sensitive spot behind the man’s ear before Accioing his wand and murmuring the standard cleansing and protection charms. 

Draco keened at the tingle of the spells and nipped lightly at Harry’s shoulder, pressing their cocks together more firmly as he arched into the man’s touch. Though he wanted to hurry, to vanish their pyjamas and just feel each other, skin on skin, he allowed Harry to lead. He let his body become pliant beneath the man’s ministrations. Slowly, they undressed, each taking the time to explore newly exposed flesh and worship the other with hands, and tongues. 

After a while, Harry sat back up, breathless, and threw Draco a wicked grin. “All right, love, roll over onto your front for me. Hands and knees for the time being.” 

When Draco complied, Harry let his hands roam across the expanse of his lover’s back, placing a kiss along each vertebra. When he reached the twin dimples on Draco’s lower back, he dipped his tongue into each before sucking lightly on the damp skin which elicited a moan from the man. As he gently massaged the firm swell of his lover’s arse, he asked, “Before we go any further, do you want me to stay on the outside, or may I fuck you with my tongue?”

Draco shuddered at the question. Having read extensively on what they were about to do, he knew this was an option, but the way Harry asked, looking for his enthusiastic verbal consent tightened the coil of desire within him. His cock ached deliciously; he longed to take himself in hand even just to give it a quick squeeze and offer it some relief, but he knew the payoff would be better if he waited. 

“Yeah,” Draco whispered, nearly consumed by lust. “Just-just your mouth and tongue, though.”

Harry murmured his understanding and gently nipped at Draco’s left flank, taking his time to worship the spot where hip became arse. He ran his hands up and down Draco’s legs, spreading them apart just a little bit further. “You ready?” he asked, low and sultry.

Draco nodded and did his best to relax under his lover’s ministrations. However, when he felt his cheeks be spread apart and a hot, heavy breath on his hole, he knew that he was in for the experience of a lifetime.

He tried, oh, he tried to focus on Harry’s actions. He tried to memorise their order and rhythm, the pressure and movement. He needed to remember each and every press and stroke of Harry’s tongue. He needed to commit every solitary second to memory so that he could repeat—and hopefully, one day improve upon—Harry’s technique. But the second the tip of Harry’s warm tongue met his perineum, he nearly came untouched. His mind completely blissed out, only pleasure registered. 

Draco arched into the sensuous touches. Harry’s tongue traced his cleft then trailed back down to swirl almost lazily around his wanting hole. The man nipped and sucked and licked, drawing moan after moan out of him. Draco felt himself fully relax in his lover’s capable hands and gave over to the desire to push back into Harry’s mouth. He wanted to be closer. He wanted that wicked, wicked tongue to do things to him. Things he had never thought possible. 

The moment Harry’s tongue breached his entrance, Draco let out an embarrassingly loud mewl of pleasure. Thanking Merlin for the increased flexibility awarded him from years of yoga, he found himself reaching back and running his hands through the man’s riot of jet black hair which, no matter how hard Draco tried, still resembled a rat’s nest. He did not pull or push, remembering how sensitive Harry’s scalp was, but he gently held Harry’s head in place, silently begging for more. As if on cue, Harry began fucking Draco with his tongue. 

What could have initially felt like an intrusion instead felt a lot like completion—not so much in a sexual way, but on a spiritual level. Draco was never one to believe in soulmates or destiny, but something inside him—and it wasn’t just Potter’s tongue—just felt right. Whole. At home. His body felt both light and heavy at the same time—anchored and free. What he had excitedly and lustfully thought to be a dirty, taboo act left him feeling seen, loved, consumed.

Just when he thought that everything was too perfect, too much, Harry reached around and grabbed Draco’s wanting cock. A wandless, wordless spell conjured warmed lube in Harry’s hand. With a flick of a thumb over the weeping head, Harry stroked once, twice, three times before Draco cried out, spilling himself all over those tanned fingers and the bedclothes. Harry gently worked him through the aftershocks. Wave after wave of pleasure filled him as his lover’s hand and tongue slowed their motions. Finally breaking away, Harry placed a final wet, open-mouthed kiss to his right hip, making sure to leave a mark. Draco gasped and swore that had he not been so utterly boneless at that moment, he could have come again. He collapsed onto the bed, barely noticing as Harry cast a quick cleaning spell and strong arms surrounded him, pulling him close. 

Finally coming to his senses, Draco reached up and hungrily kissed Harry, seeking the taste of himself on his lover’s tongue. Feeling the man’s erection pressed against his hip, stirred a fierce longing in Draco to give Harry the pleasure he had just experienced. Before that night, he had thought that he wanted to eat Harry out, but the desire to do so now was indescribable. 

Not wanting to lose his nerve, Draco slowly began his way down his lover’s body, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. He made a slight detour at Harry’s nipples, nipping and sucking at the pebbled flesh just the way the man liked it and carding a hand through the soft dark hair that dusted the firm pectorals beneath him. Harry’s chest was so sensitive, quite unlike Draco’s own. He was endlessly fascinated by the various noises he could elicit from the man and was determined to one day catalogue them all. But for now, he was on a mission and did not wish to stray from his task for much longer.

Draco let his teeth graze Harry’s hips and teased the man with open-mouthed kisses before succumbing to the wordless pleas and swallowing down as much of his lover’s cock as he could, using his hand to stroke the rest. He found that doing something familiar eased his anxieties a bit and he allowed himself to just enjoy the weight of Harry’s cock in his mouth, the way his tongue curled slightly to mould to its shape, and the pressure he felt as the head teased his gag reflex. He kept his mouth soft, only slightly hollowing his cheeks, not giving Harry the pressure and suction the man so desperately wanted. 

Slowly, Draco pulled off, only stopping to tongue at the frenulum just the way Harry liked it, before releasing it with a soft pop. Harry let out a whine at the loss of Draco’s mouth that quickly turned into a moan as Draco gently fondled the man’s testicles, sucking one into his mouth and then the other, maintaining eye contact the whole time. 

He pulled away slightly, propping himself up on his elbows, pupils blown wide with arousal and demanded in a low voice, “Tell me. Tell me what to do. Exactly how you want it.” When all Harry did was stare at him—brain clearly having short-circuited—he changed tactics a bit, indulging in what he was sure was Harry’s latent kink for giving instruction, “Please Harry, will you teach me how to eat your arse?”

That seemed to do the trick. Harry groaned, untangling a hand from the bedclothes and squeezing the base of his cock to keep from coming right then and there. “Draco,” he moaned, “you know you don’t have—”

Draco cut him off with a small nip to his inner thigh. “Harry, I need to taste you. I need my tongue in your arse. Teach me. Please.”

Harry took a shaky breath and carded a hand through Draco’s fine blond hair. “I want to see you,” he gasped, taking back control of his lust-addled mind. Harry laid back and hooked his arms around his thighs, pulling them to his chest and spreading himself open for Draco. “It’ll be a bit easier this way. I can help keep myself open for you.” 

He stopped to think for a moment before continuing. “Tease me a bit first. Like I did you. A puff of air, a light graze of your nails on my hips…”

Harry trailed off as Draco complied, bending to the task with excitement. Draco allowed his breath to ghost over Harry’s cock before moving lower across the man’s perineum to his hole. He licked his lips and barely dragged them across the wanting flesh before stopping to suck a love bite where right leg met arse. He sensually massaged Harry’s thighs, allowing his nails to trail down the sensitive flesh, eliciting a moan. 

After what felt like hours, but was probably no more than the span of a few minutes, Harry said, “All right, I want you to put your tongue on me. Keep your tongue flat and lick upwards.”

A tiny thrill jolted down Draco’s spine. He grinned and tentatively licked a stripe along Harry’s crease.

Harry gasped above him, “Yes… More firmly. Like…remember how Lavender was eating that ice cream at Fortescue’s?”

Draco couldn’t help but snicker at the memory. The two of them had stopped into the ice cream shop the week prior to pick up a few pints before Teddy came over for the weekend. Once inside they found that they couldn’t look away from the obscene way Lavender Brown was eating her ice cream cone while she sat across from a drooling Ernie Macmillian. It had been rather like seeing a Muggle trainwreck, they simply couldn’t look away—however, for a much different reason than Ernie. 

Easily pulling the memory of how her tongue laved against the sweet cream, rolling up slightly at the top, he began licking at Harry’s hole in earnest. As the man shuddered beneath him, Draco felt a surge of power, seeing the way he reduced the great Harry Potter to a writhing mess. True, many had seen Harry in the throws of passion before, but no one else got to see the way Harry looked now, completely blissed out, all because of Draco’s wicked tongue.

He felt Harry shift beneath him as the man relaxed further. Instinctively, he swirled his tongue in a wide circle around the pucker of flesh slowly yielding to his ministrations. Harry let out a moaned  _ yes, just like that, _ and Draco never wanted to stop. He wanted to draw these sounds and pleas out of Harry forever.

Draco’s tongue spiralled closer and closer to Harry’s opening while he reached up to spread the man even further and lightly massage his lover’s sac. He looked up and locked eyes with Harry as he placed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to the wanting hole, silently asking for permission. 

When Harry briefly nodded his head and let out a keening whine, Draco wriggled his tongue into the tight heat. Harry was so relaxed that Draco didn’t have much difficulty. He imagined that he could easily slip in two fingers, and oh, he wanted to, but that was not what they had discussed. Another time. 

Draco could feel his tongue growing tired. As he thrust into Harry, he slid a hand up and began stroking the man’s cock being sure to swipe his thumb over the head every once in a while. He was lost so fully in the taste of Harry, in the sounds he was pulling from Harry’s mouth, that he almost missed Harry warning him of his impending climax. Quickly, Draco sat up, swallowed Harry’s cock to the root, and moaned wantonly around the thick member while externally stimulating his lover’s prostate. With a shout, Harry came and Draco made sure to swallow every last drop.

Hours, or maybe only moments later, Harry finally returned to his body and hauled Draco—who was panting with exhaustion and resting his head on the man’s thigh—up into a searing kiss. Harry sucked on his tongue as though trying to take back his own taste. When they broke apart, Harry tucked Draco into his side and began playing with his hair.

“Well, love,” Harry asked, “what do you think? Is this something you would like to try again?”

Draco looked up at Harry with wide mischievous eyes and replied, “How long until you can go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Authors will be revealed once all works are posted.
> 
> Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.


End file.
